


Knowledge

by softestpunk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Basim being unfairly hot, Kissing, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), fun facts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: At the Yule festival, Eivor takes the opportunity to learn some things of Basim.
Relationships: Eivor/Basim Ibn Ishaq
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Knowledge

A frond of curiosity unfurls in Eivor’s chest as Basim settles beside him at the Yule festival, close enough to the bonfire to feel the heat but not so close that they were being toasted, and not so close that he cannot feel the warmth radiating from the other man.

He risks a glance at Basim, firelight dancing on his handsome face, throwing it into darker shadow and burnishing it to copper by turns.

“It is good to see you here,” Eivor says once he has looked his fill, Basim impassive under his gaze, allowing the look. “Learning from the people, I take it?”

“There is much to learn,” Basim says simply, low voice curling around Eivor like a cat demanding attention.

Eivor wants to demand a story of him, to ask for some small sliver of Basim’s vast experience, experience that makes his heart quicken when he thinks of it.

“I could tell you anything you wanted to know.”

Basim chuckles, and Eivor’s heart sinks. He knows he isn’t as clever as Basim, hasn’t seen the things he’s seen, never had the chance to sit and study in a library or meet the great minds of the world. But he would learn. He would sit eager at Basim’s feet and learn everything he has to teach and beg for more.

“I’m sorry, your offer is sincere and there is much I would ask. I laugh only because you are so sweet.”

“Sweet?” Eivor asks, ignoring the way his heart leaps at hearing it.

“As honey,” Basim purrs, the sound making Eivor’s belly tight. “Tell me something, Eivor.”

“What?”

“Anything,” Basim says. “Tell me about your world. Something I don’t know.”

It is nearly hard to believe there is anything Basim doesn’t know, but Eivor takes a breath, blowing it out slowly and watching it fog in front of him, and then knowledge spills forth. He tells Basim about snow and ice, about the great white bears that could take a man’s head off with one swipe, and about the alka, little black and white birds that swim instead of fly.

Basim listens with a gleam in his eyes and a smile curving his mouth, and Eivor watches his mouth, his lips, and wonders what secrets they could share.

“Now it is your turn,” Eivor says once he is done explaining about the paths of light in the sky that so fascinated him as a child, lights which are so far away. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Basim laughs, and it is a pretty sound, and then he tells Eivor of places where everything is sand and little is green, a harsh land not unlike Norway’s rocky landscape, and just as wildly beautiful in Eivor’s mind. His tongue curls around words Eivor has never heard before as though he can taste them.

He tells Eivor of mathematics, of how anything, anything at all can be calculated down to the last detail if one only knows enough about it. And then he points to the sky, to the brightest star, and spins a tale about twin worlds, not unlike their own, and Eivor wonders if there are people on those worlds looking at this one, wondering the same.

When he finishes, when the last of this new knowledge has passed his lips, Eivor pounces.

Basim does not resist him, one warm hand with cunning fingers curling around Eivor’s neck, lips and tongue silent now but just as clever as Eivor pushes his way into Basim’s mouth as though he could lick the knowledge out of it, swallow it down and keep it for himself.

Basim laughs into his mouth and lets him take as he pleases, lets him nip and bite, hunger welling up in his belly, want and want and _want_ rushing through his veins as he presses for more, because there can never be enough.

There is so much he could learn, and he wants to learn it all, wants everything Basim will offer him, all his cleverness and cunning and touch. He wants Basim to whisper secrets against his skin in the dark and murmur tales into his ear with their bodies tangled together.

“Sweet as honey,” Basim repeats as he breaks off, fingers brushing tenderly against the shell of Eivor’s ear, the heat between them making their breath invisible.

Eivor presses forward again.

There is more knowledge to be had.


End file.
